El PokeCuento
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Estupidez pura y sin sentido. Combina los cuentos de nuestra niñez con los protagonistas de pokemon y la no lógica de ambos mundos. La moraleja será siempre la misma: estudia para trabajar y no terminar haciendo esto. Si no hay lógica, mejor. Míralo ahora en 2D, próximamente en full 4K -Actualización cada vez que esté debajo del puente inyectándome drogas-
1. Gorrita Roja

**DISCLAIMER** : POKEMON Y SU MUNDO LE PERTENECE A SATOSHI TAIJIRI, POKEMON COMPANY Y NINTENDO (¿Feliz F.F? Ahí tienes tu disclaimer)

* * *

" **GORRITA ROJA"**

Había una vez en unas tierras lejanas un chico de diez años muy alegre, de cabello azabache y piel morena que siempre paseaba por los bosques, su nombre era Ash y como solía llevar una gorra roja le llamaban Gorrita Roja.

Resulta que un día mientras cepillaba a su Pikachu, muy lindo él, su madre le llamó.

− ¡Hijo! Ven aquí, otra vez vagando igual que tu padre por la...

− ¡Qué quieres ma'!- Ash obedeció alegremente.

−Ve a la casa del profe-abuelo Oak y déjale esta cesta de comida, el pobre está muy viejo y no se puede mover y si no come se nos va uno de estos días.

−Ya voy.

Y siguió peinando a su Pikachu con paciencia.

−Ash, ve rápido

−Que ya voy, ma'

−¡ASH!

−¡Mamá déjame que estoy peinando a mi pokemon!, y la cesta está enorme, pesada y llena de comida chatarra, ¿¡quiere matarlo sabiendo que no puede digerir!? Podríamos traerlo y cuidarlo como la moral manda. Y por cierto, ¡estás enviándome a 145km a pie cruzando un bosque donde se sabe hay pokemon peligrosos sin ningún tipo de arma o ayuda! ¡Di no más que sales con Sycamore y no me quieres en casa!

−¡Mira niño, o me obedeces o te boto de la casa como lo hice con el abuelo!

− ¡Adiós!

Y si, muy lindo y purísimo, Gorrita roja salió corriente con su Pikachu hacia el camino, aunque luego volvió corriendo porque se le olvidó la cesta y luego de un cachetalapo* de su madre caminó adentrándose en el bosque. Caminó mucho, a paso lento y seguro, tal vez podría encontrarse una moneda en el piso y podría comprarse algo en la tienda más cercana (aunque quedaba al otro lado del bosque, linda suerte gorrita roja) Bien , el hecho es que Ash conversaba con Pikachu para no aburrirse y tan bueno estaba el chisme que no se dieron cuenta que ya eran las tres de la tarde, la hora del almuerzo del profe-abuelo Oak ya había pasado y probablemente ya estaba en mejor vida y recién iba a la mitad del camino.

−Vaya, creo que debemos acelerar el paso, Pikachu

−Pika~

Gorrita Roja decidió sentare al pie de un árbol y probar un poco de comida de la cesta, total, si el profe-abuelo ya estaba tocando el arpa nada le impedía darse un festín. Mientras engullía un trozo de pan algo salto de la copa del árbol y se paró frente a él.

−Ah, qué lindo niño.

− ¡Ah!,¡Un furry pedófilo!

Un Zoroak se presentó ante en sorprendido chico. Ignorando las palabras "furry" y "pedófilo" puso una pata en su vientre y se inclinó levemente en un caballeroso saludo.

−Muy buenas tardes, querido amigo, soy un Zoroak que vive en estos bosques y quisiera saber qué haces aquí que es tan alejado del pueblo y a estas horas.

−...-Gorrita Roja no se movió.

−Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada

−No debo hablar con gente extraña

−Ah...Pero yo no soy ningún extraño ~

− ¿No? Entiendo -Ash se relajó y le tendió un brazo-soy Ash, pero todos me conocen como "Gorrita Roja" y este es mi compañero Pikachu.

−Pikachu~ (holis)

−Ah, qué lindo sobrenombre y bonito Pikachu.

−Gracias, Zoroak también es un nombre bonito.

−Ah…muy feliz de escuchar eso.

−Sí, es nombre de villano de cuento.

−Ah, me halagas.

− ¿Por qué dices "ah"?

−Ah, que sabré yo-El pokemon rió por lo bajo, tramando su próximo movimiento.-Bien, amiguito, veo que llevas una cesta con comida, estoy seguro que hay algo ahí que me podrá gustar, no he comido desde hace dos días y me muero de hambre, ¿serías tan amable de convidarme un poquito?

− ¿De la cesta?

Cabe mencionar que Ash era algo envidioso y un poco mentirojuelo** y más cuando se trataba del buche*** No queriendo compartir su comida con el Zoroak hizo lo más sincero del mundo: mentirle.

−Discúlpame pero todo aquí es verdura. No creo que a alguien como tú no quiera otra cosa que no sea carne.

−Ah, bueno, no hay problema niño, se dónde conseguir carne...

El Zoroak miró a gorrita roja muy fijamente y sonrió, el niño se alivió para sus adentros pues la comida era sagrada y eso no se invita, no señor. ¿O tú lo haces? Pues que mal, vergüenza debería darle.

−Ah, por cierto niño ¿A dónde vas tan solito?

−Voy a la casa del profe-abuelo a dejarle esta cesta llena de...bueno, con comida porque es muy viejo y mi madre no le quiere pasar mantención y como amenazó con quitarle la herencia le mandó esto.

−Ah, eres muy amable al venir tú al bosque y no dejar que tu indefensa y delicada madre lo haga.

" _Mira niño, o me obedeces o te boto de la casa como lo hice con el abuelo."_

−mmmf...claro, claro. Por cierto, ya que estamos en confianza y todo, ¿por qué hablas?

−Ah, porque la que escribió esto iba a poner a Alan en lugar de a mí, pero decidió fastidiarlo en otro cuento. Magia, magia Pokemon.

−Jo, tiene sentido

Gorrita roja estaba dispuesto a comadrear un rato mas pero al notar que todavía tenía hambre y Pikachu ya se había empujado**** un par de plátanos metió su mano en la cesta.

−Zoroak, si no te molesta voy a comer un poco.

−Ah… claro niño, estoy guardando el buche para un festín de carne...blanca, deliciosa...

Y empezó a babear y a hiperventilar. Ash lo miró asqueado y su expresión cambió a sorpresa al sentir entre sus dedos una hojita de papel, curioso, sacó la mano rápidamente, notando que la hojita era en realidad una nota de su purísima madre.

−Pues a ver que dice...

" _Querido Hijo:_

 _Sé que en algún momento vas a intentar comerte lo de la cesta por eso la llené hasta que pesara (conozco los calzones que llevas puesto, ¡que soy tu madre, caray!) Recuerda, en el bosque hay un Zoroak malo, evita hablar con él, ten cuidado, no hagas contacto visual y sobre todo huye de él. Si te lo encuentras lo le hagas caso y si lo haces no te preocupes y cuéntale a quien más confianza le tengas (igual me terminare enterando)_

 _Con amor tu madre."_

−Estoy empezando a pensar que mi padre se fue porque quiso y no por lo de "entrenador" Qué cautelosa es al darme una nota oculta en la cesta sobre un Zoroak malo y no habérmelo dicho cuando estaba frente a ella. ¡Y que horrible letra tiene! Debería ser ella la que vaya a estudiar a Alola, yo no.

Miro al Zorak y éste seguía babeando. Teniendo el conocimiento de que era malo, empezó a tramar alguna forma de escapada. Claro, Pikachu seguro tendría buenas ideas, pero el muy traidor ya había huido al leer la nota. Ash sabía que la única manera de salvarse y de encontrar a su amigo traicionero era ir a la casa del profe-abuelo, así que ni modo, a correr.

−Oye...Zoroak-empezó a hablar acelerado-mira, me caes bien, eres agradable y te llamaré para que seas el padrino de mi primer hijo y todo eso, pero el profe-abuelo me necesita así que me voy ya.

−Ah...niño, yo te acompaño con todo gusto.

− ¿No que tenías hambre? Hay comida en el bosque...

−Ah...pero mi comida está a unos pasos de mí.

Estas fregado***** Gorrita, estas FRE-GA-DO

−Oh, bien...mira juguemos a quien elige el camino más largo del bosque, el ganador tendrá comida gratis o podrá comerse al otro.

−Ah...me gusta el premio, hecho

Ambos personajes cogieron caminos diferentes hacia la casa del profe-abuelo. El Zoroak ya había formado un riachuelo con su baba que hasta el día de hoy los viajeros usan para guiarse por el bosque. Así que si vas por un bosque recuerda que los pequeños regueros de agua son en realidad baba. Gorrita roja corrió pero cogió el camino más largo para su desgracia. Pero ni modo, debía llegar porque hacia frio y el profe-abuelo seguro le ayudaba. Naturalmente el Zoroak llegó antes. Tocó la puerta y al notar que no abría nadie entró sofisticadamente para encontrarse con un profe-abuelo dormido en una silla y con una nota en el pecho.

 _"Querido nieto Gorrita Roja_

 _Pues como estuviste demorando todo el tiempo tu Pikachu llegó antes y me lo comí. Si llegas ahora estoy durmiendo y no me despiertes a menos que sea necesario, ya sabes que pongo terrible. Deja la cesta en la mesa y gracias por nada._

 _PD: ¿Eras mi nieto o mi nieta?_

 _Con amor, el abuelo."_

−Ah...pues se me ocurre una magnífica idea.

Zoroak cargó delicadamente al abuelo hacia la cocina, le quitó el pijama y se lo puso, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama, listo para engañar al niño.

−Ah...esto será divertido.

Media hora después Ash llegó a la casa completamente exhausto y abrió la puerta sin importarle nada.

− ¡Profe-abuelo!-llamó

−Pasa hijito-le respondieron desde la habitación.

−Gorrita Roja dejó la cesta en una mesita y fue a ver al anciano. Le sorprendió ver la puerta cerrada pues el abuelo odiaba está encerrado. Tocó el marco de la puerta y entró en la habitación para encontrarse con una imagen un tanto inusual.

− ¿Abuelo?

−Hola nieto.

−¿...?

Ash seria infantil, inocente, algo tonto y bastante subjetivo a veces, pero retrasado no era y sabía como todo buen animal racional que el Zoroak era el que estaba en la cama con las pijamas de su abuelo. Se inteligente, se como Ash.

− _Ok...ahí vamos_ -pensó- _mejor le sigo el_ _juego._ ¡Hola abuelo! ¿Cómo estas?

−Estaba esperando tu llegada hijo, tengo mucha hambre, ¿me trajiste la cesta?

−Claro, ya lo deje ahí en la sala

−...

−...

−¿...?

−...

−Ah... ¿no quieres preguntarme algo?-ni ocultar su "ah" pudo el pokemon ese.

−No creo, ya me voy

− ¡Espera! Mira mi boca, mis ojos y mi cola.

−¿¡QUE TE MIRE LA COLA!?

−Ah ¿por qué esa cara de susto? que, ¿pensabas que diría que me mires el rabo o la colita? Eres un malpensado mente de alcantarilla, un mal ejemplo para los niños y de inocente no tienes nada.

−Ya ya, está bien. Ammm ¡Que ojos tan grandes tienes!

−Son para ver mejor las maratones de Game of Thrones

− ¡Y que oídos tan grandes tienes!

−Son para oír mejor la de "Sorry" (Is it too late now to say sorryyyyyy)

− ¡Y que nariz tan negra tienes!

−Gracias, es mi manera de decirle a los niños que no deben meterse cosas blancas a la nariz.

− ¡Y que manicure tan perfecta tienes!

−Gracias, primero muerto que sencillo.

− ¡Y que dientes tan grandes tienes!

− ¡SON PARA COMERTE MEJOR!

−¡AHHHHH!

Y como si se tratase de una comedia a blanco y negro Ash y el Zoroak corrieron por toda la casa, uno huyendo, el otro persiguiendo y tan entretenido estaba el asunto que al Zoroak se le olvidó que el anciano seguía durmiendo en la cocina que para cuando entraron el anciano se encontraba viendo televisión sin hacer ningún caso al alboroto que armaban los dos. Al parecer también estaba algo sordo.

−¡Te atraparé Gorrita Roja!

− ¡Abuelo!

−Pero… -reaccionó el viejo-¡perro malo, perro malo, siéntate!...oye ¿¡Qué haces con mi pijama!?

−Ah…Te la quité mientras dormías para hacerme pasar por ti, ¡soy muy astuto!

−¿Mientras dormía?-el viejo se horrorizó- Inconsciente yo y tú me... ¡Infeliz! ¡En ese caso te demandare por acoso sexual!

−Ah...tampoco exageres que no hay nada nuevo que ver ahí...JAJAJA ¿Entendiste? "No hay nada nuevo" JAJAJA Y tu estas viejo JAJAJA por eso no haya nada "nuevo" JAJAJA No manches Zoroak ¡encima de guapo y astuto eres gracioso!

−¡Haz algo niño!

− ¡Por todas las ligas que perdíííííííí!

Gorrita Roja cogió una sartén y le dio con todo el alma en la cabeza al pobre pokemon.

*Plof*Cayó como costal de papas al suelo y con la lengua afuera. Ash se acercó a picarle con un cucharon de madera y notó que ya no se movía…ni respiraba.

−Le di en toda la mollera…no puede ser ¡Lo hice! salvé al bosque matando al pokemon malvado que lo acechaba, abuelo, salvé el bosque ¡Maté al Zoroak que lo atormentaba! Por cierto, ¿qué hacia Zoroak en el bosque?

− ¿Zoroak? Ah nada, él solo vivía aquí y yo le daba carne de vez en cuando.

−...

−¿Estas bien Ash?

−...ya no me siento tan heroico…

− ¿Quién te dijo que era malo? Déjame adivinar, ¿tu madre escribió una nota? Ella tiene esa terrible caligrafía y se puede leer cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente dice, mírame si no a mí, ella me quitó la casa al confundir la frase "Titulo de Derecho de Propiedad" con "Te quiero mucho Papito" Ya te digo yo, ¡terrible!

− ¿Ahora qué hago?

−Échale la culpa a alguien.

− ¿Pero a quién?

−¡Después piensas en eso! Tírale salsa de tomate en todo el cuerpo y listo.

* * *

"Muy buenas con todos, soy la reportera Jessie mostrándoles en directo el terrible asesinato ocurrido en el bosque, en la casa de un abuelo con su nieto. Tenemos en estos momentos a los testigos del crimen contra el Zoroak. Buenas Ash, buenas señor, cuéntenos que ocurrió."

−Fue…fue terrible-fingió horriblemente Ash.

− ¡Horrible!-igual el profe.

−Vino un leñador llamado Alan y lo persiguió con el hacha.

− ¡Un hacha enorme!

−Si...y tengo miedo...

− ¡También agarró al Pikachu de este niño y se lo comió!

− ¿¡QUÉ!?

−Sí, es un ser despiadado, ¡agárrenlo!

Y así, Gorrita roja salvo su pellejo y el de su abuelo. Ambos regresaron a la casa de la madre y la inscribieron a unas clases de caligrafía para evitar que vuelva a hacer daño a alguien. El leñador Alan fue arrestado al día siguiente y sentenciado a cadena perpetua por comerse al Pikachu y porque el Zoroak resulto ser el mismísimo Albert Einstein.

 _ **-FIN-**_

* * *

Cachetalapo * : cachetada+lapo(golpe)

Mentirojuelo** : mentiroso

Buche*** : Vientre de ave y aquí le decimos así al estómago.

Empujado****: Tragar

Fregado*****: arruinado, en peligro

...

DEDICADO A MI AMIGA TANIA CON QUIEN SUFRO Y ESPERO AHORA POR POKEMON S&M. Tania! Esto es para ti amiga :D

INTENTO ESCRIBIR COSAS SERIA PERO NO PUEDO!

Yo quería actualizar mi fic de "Reset-" pero si esto logró sacarles una sonrisa me doy por servida y más en esta época de transición del anime de pokemon de aventura a escolar y la no canonización del amourshipping, necesito reírme y no llorar xD. Si te gustó no te olvides darle a favorito y dejar tu review. ¿Cuál será el próximo cuento? Solo mi lechuga mágica lo sabrá.

Tania, actualizaré "Reset-" uno de estos días, tendremos algo de qué hablar en la universidad xD

Paz y Amour

-DaRoMi


	2. La princesa y el Poliwag

" **LA PRINCESA Y EL POLIWAG"**

Había una vez una princesita tan linda y bonita que nada más nacer alumbró con su dulzura y belleza el palacio por lo que la llamaron Hikari. La niña siguió creciendo hasta volverse una bella chica, pero también creció su amor por las cosas doradas y lindas al estar siempre rodeada de ello, por lo que cuando cumplió sus 15 años pidió una pelota de oro en vez de su baile de 15 años, alivio para su padre, depresión para su madre. ¿Qué haría una princesa con una pelota de oro, que encima si pensamos lógicamente tendría que pesar sus 10 kilos? Nadie lo sabe.

Aun así, uno de esos días bonitos donde los Pidgey cantan y vuelan la princesa se fue lejos del palacio para jugar, como si adentro no tuviera ya suficiente espacio contando con que tenía un jardín enorme con flores diversas que crecían al ritmo de la musca de Beethoven y estaban protegidas contra cualquier ataque de Carterpies reggaetoneros. Inteligente ella. Bien, se fue hacia un estanque y se sentó a los pies de un árbol admirando su pelota dorada y viendo su reflejo en ella. La princesa estaba tan concentrada en su reflejo que se dio cuenta que a su lado tenía a su inseparable Piplup, quien también amaba las cosas doradas tanto como a su dueña. Hikari aprovechó la lejanía para hacer lo que toda princesa haría en un lugar lleno de flores y bellos arboles con lagunas y pokemon lindos a su alrededor: jugar futbol americano.

¿Qué?, ¿¡creías que iba a decir "cantar y bailar"!? Por favor, que Hikari es otro level.

Pasaron las horas mientras la princesa y su Piplup jugaban de aquí para allá feliz de la vida cuando en uno de sus agiles lanzamientos tropezó y tiró la pelota hacia el estanque.

— ¡Ah, qué bien que he dormido, me levantaré y…!

*Plonk* directo a la cara de un Poliwag que recién se levantaba de su sueño.

— ¡Mi pelota!

—Auch…

—Oh, y también el di a un Poliwag.

—Sí, estoy bien gracias.

—¿Ah, Estoy hablando con un Poliwag salvaje?

—¡Hola princesa!-el pokemon la saludó feliz- soy un Poliwag de por aquí y veo que se te cayó algo. Te puedo dar tu pelota con una condición…

—¿Condición?, por supuesto, con todo gusto-La princesa le sonrió feliz. Después de todo era un simple Poliwag, ¿que podría salir mal?

—…Quiero que me lleves contigo, me dejes comer de tu plato y luego dormir juntos en tu cama.

¡JA! ¡AHÍ TIENES!

—Esto... Piplup, ve y traérmelo ¿sí?

—Piplup (¡yo a ese lodo no me meto!)

—¡Por favor que solo tienes que bajar y traerlo!

—Pi(me voy a mojar)

—¡ERES TIPO DE AGUA!

—Ejem, princesa yo puedo traerla- Habló el Poliwag.

—Está bien, pequeño Poliwag, te llevaré conmigo, solo tráeme la pelota y listo.

Al Poliwag se le iluminó los ojos de felicidad y fue nadando a toda velocidad para traer la pelotita.

—" _Lo que no sabe este pokemon es que apenas me dé la pelota correré lejos y no tendré que hacer nada, jojojo, que pillina soy."_

—Listo princesa-salió el pokemon del agua- aquí tienes la pelota, ahora…

*Fium"* ya no había princesa, nada, solo una chica corriendo a la distancia con su Piplup.

—¡MI ABOGADO SE ENTERARÁ DE ESTO!-Gritó

— ¿Un Poliwag con abogado?-la princesa paró bruscamente.

—Así es princesa. – Un hombre salió de la nada y caminó hacia la princesa- Soy abogado titular de aquí el pokemon de iniciales A.K. y tengo en mis manos un documento que afirma que ustedes acaba de violar el contrato que firmó con mi cliente al negarle ir con usted después de hacer lo acordado por ambas partes.

—¡Pero yo no firmé ningún contrato!

—¿Ah no? Pues tenga mis disculpas sinceras y firme aquí para evitar cualquier rpoblema futuro.

—Claro, ¿dónde?

—Una firma aquí-el hombre le entregó una hoja- otra aquí, sus iniciales aquí y su huella digital en estas líneas.

—Listo~

—¡JA! PRINGADA

Cabe destacar que la princesa no se molestó en darse cuenta que estaba firmando el contrato de unión con el Poliwag hasta que vio al abogado correr a la velocidad de alguien que tiene diarrea. Así, con pluma en mano y una mueca de _que-acaba-de-pasar-aquí_ se quedó sola con el Poliwag y el Piplup dándose de cabezazos contra el suelo.

—Firmaste princesa, tendrás que llevarme conmigo.

—…¿Qué pasó?...

—Pipl…" _Vete con la princesa dijeron, es inteligente dijeron, vagarás y tragarás por toda la eternidad dijeron…"_

A la princesa no le quedó más remedio que llevarse al Poliwag al castillo, aunque Piplup fue el encargado de llevarlo encima y con él las ganas de irse a otro castillo a ver si le tocaba alguna princesa que sepa leer antes de firmar. Al llegar, la mesa ya estaba servida y toda la familia real sentada, esperándola.

—Hija, pensé que ya no venías.

—Perdona padre, tuve problemas.

No te voy a aburrir lector, así que solamente te explicaré que el pokemon ese se presentó ante todos como "bets friend forever" de la princesa y se sentó junto a ella, el Rey Rowan no sintió molestia, más bien pensó que podía shippearlos un poco. El Poliwag le pasó la lengua tanto a la sopa que Hikari sintió que si la tomaba se darían un eso francés, no indirecto, francés, así que pasó al guiso. Mala idea, el pokemon ya se había sentado en una papa y devoraba la carme. El postre es mejor, demasiado tarde, el Poliwag había dejado el plato vacío.

Y así, el Poliwag se pegó a Hikari como una garrapata. Y el Rey le advirtió que si el pokemon se lastimaba la castigaría.

Hikari ya estaba harta, no quería estar con ese pokemon y cada vez que tenía ganas de decirle algo el abogado aparecía con los papeles en mano y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Total, Hikari prefería contestarle al Poliwag un "si", "no", "ajum" para no soltarle cariñosos insultos a su "amigo". Su indeseable compañero la perseguía a todos lados y trató de ganarse su amistad, cosa que Hikari no quiso, la pobre trató de deshacerse de él, intentó perderlo de vista por lo menos unos minutos, incluso se lo llevó al chef para que lo cocinara pero nada, hombre, que no se pudo. Creo que no podía despegarse de él a tal punto que yo haré lo mismo que el Poliwag con mi ex para que me tenga miedo y se arrepienta de haberme dejado...

Bien, para su suerte la noche cayó y la princesa se encerró en su habitación.

—¡Al fin podré dormir! Dijo exhausta- se daría su sueñecito reparador, que ese día casi pierde una pelota de oro y como mujer que es la vanidad va por delante.

—Podremos dormir, princesa, recuerda que duermo contigo

—Ah cierto, ¿me permites un minuto?

La princesa se fue hacia su balcón toda linda y adorable, se apoyó en el pequeño muro de piedra y...

—HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOODEEEESUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Mejor pasamos a otro lado, específicamente al lado del pokemoncito que se tapó las orejitas por semejante improperio lanzado de esa señorita y que es mejor censurarlas por su bien querido lectores y el mío.

En fin, ¿dónde estábamos? A sí, la princesa se sentó en el piso con lagrimillas en los ojos por lo frustrada que estaba. El Poliwag saltó suavemente a su lado, tratando de no hacer ruido y exaltarla. ¿En qué pensaría la princesa?, ¿Realmente era desagradable?, ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo como era? O solo quizás ¿se estaba arrepintiendo de su actitud y se disculparía con él? Mientras pensaba, se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba callada porque en realidad se encontraba mirando una soga con ojitos tiernos.

Ok, esperanzas destrozadas.

—Princesa, ¿me parece que se quiere ahorcar en la viga del techo a pasar un noche conmigo?

— ¿Dicen que es rápido e indoloro?

—Por favor princesa, solo quiero tu amistad

—Con el abogado quedamos que solo estarías conmigo, nada de amistad u otras cosas cursis.

—Pero princesa…

— ¡Ni pero ni peras!

—¡Por favor princesa, no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí!

—Eso no me motiva en nada…

—¡Te daré todas las monedas que arrojaron al estanque!

—¡Sale ~!

—Wiii ~

Así, princesa y Poliwag se acostaron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sueño les iba ganando, un poco más, un poco más, un poquitito más…y hubiera sido bonita escena de no ser que entre sueños Hikari se olvidó que tenía ese pokemon al lado y al despertar se asustó y lo cogió como un trapo.

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG!

*PLOF* El Poliwag voló y se estrelló contra la pared hasta hacerse puré.

— ¡Ay! Piplup, creo que maté al pokemon ese, ay no,no,no,no,no,no,no…Arceus ayúdame

—zzzzzz...

— ¡PIPLUP!

—¡PIPLUP! (¡YA DEJAME!)

—¡PIPLUP! ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE SI NO LO COMPONGO MI PADRE ME VA A MATAR!?

—piplup…zzz…zzz(ahí en tu mesa de noche hay cinta adhesiva para componerlo si lo quieres intentar…zzz…zzz)

—Arceus, ¿Qué hago?

La muchacha no se lo pensó más y lo cogió suavemente, lo llevó a la cama y lo tapó con las sábanas, así nadie se daba cuenta. Recuerda, cada error que cometas cúbrelo con las colchas.

Asi, pasó la noche y el dia llegó tan radiante y bonito. La princesa salió del cuarto callada por el miedo de que su padre se entere de lo que hizo y para su mala suerte se lo encontró en el pasillo.

—Buenos días, Princesa, ¿y el Poliwag?

—Buenos días, Padre. Lo dejé en mi cama junto con mi felicidad y las ganas de vivir.

— ¿Ah?

—Cosas de mujeres, Padre.

—Deberías llamarlo, ya es hora de desayunar.

—¿Desayuno? ¡Suena bien!

—...

El que salía del cuarto de la princesa era un chico sonriente, y de altura media. Naturalmente el rey se quedó con ojos abiertos y la princesa en shock, ¿Había dormido con ese chico moreno y de ojos castaños? Y lo peor de todo ¿Había dormido con ese chico moreno y de ojos castaños y no había hecho nada? ¡Que se la coma Giratina! (Ni Serena tuvo esta oportunidad y lo desaprovechas. Terrible.)

—Disculpen por no presentarme-el chico hizo reverencia-Yo soy el Poliwag, bueno era, me habían hechizado pero gracias a la princesa recupere mi forma natural humana y sensual. Mi nombre es Ash y soy el príncipe del reino de Kanto.

—Oh, un príncipe... ¿esto, me disculpa?

Hikari caminó unos pasos a su derecha y se desmayó. Ash sonrió nerviosamente, pasando su mano por su cabello negro y vio al Rey Rowan...que estaba desmayado también pero como estaba gordo se había ido rodando cuesta abajo y derribando a varias sirvientas en el camino las cuales creían que un Goron se había equivocado de juego/fic y gritaron como histéricas. Al abrir sus ojos la princesa, el joven la miraba divertido y su Piplup le daba aire con sus alitas mientras tenía la mueca de "Really Nigga?"

—Ay, príncipe- se arrodilló frenética- discúlpame por tratarte mal.

—Ah descuida, sé que fue un accidente-Le sonrió el muchacho

—Oh...si, claro, claro

Finalmente, Ash y Hikari se casaron, porque si, por molestar, porque en el fondo los cuentos los escribieron cincuentones faltos de cariño y soltaban su virginidad reprimida con este tipo de cosas. Ejem, se mudaron al castillo de él y adoptaron miles de Poliwag, que siempre es bueno recordar que los unió y de paso cada vez que discutían Ash solo debía recordarle a Hikari lo mal que le trató para que ella respondiera un:

—Ya, ya, tú ganas cuchifritín mio.

-FIN-

* * *

Este cuento es terrible, hay tantas versiones que no sé cuál era la verdadera, igual si te gustó deja un review y si no házmelo saber para ver si dejo de escribir estas estupideces por el bien del fandom xD

Paz y Amour(Oh yeah baby)

-DaRoMi-


End file.
